


7 Days-Packing 6 Days-Hiding Places

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Packing, really mild, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hasn't packed yet.</p><p>Leo is really bad at hiding christmas presents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Days-Packing 6 Days-Hiding Places

**Author's Note:**

> HERE!  
> Sorry I didn't post last night, I was at a concert with thefabuloustonystark (jimsbones on tumblr check her out) and it was awesome.  
> So here's two days in one!

Jim realizes the date and starts panicking, not quite ready to commit to packing, but not wanting to call off the trip just yet. So he makes dinner and hopes to God that he can make Leo not kill him.

“You haven’t packed yet, have you.” Leo walks through the door of their apartment and doesn’t offer any greeting beside his accusation. Jim stares at him blankly and tries to melt into the floor.

“No, I’ve just been really busy today and stuff and I made you dinner so you should not be upset with me.” Jim grins with a predatory look and slinks over to Leo. He puts his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and looks him dead in the eyes. “Really, you shouldn’t be upset.” He leans in to kiss Leo’s neck, knowing that the older male is easily distracted by this specific show of affection.

Leo softens a bit but remains stubborn. “No, Jim. We’re leaving tomorrow morning and you are always a walking disaster. I cannot believe you put this off for so long.” He moans a bit at Jim’s suckling on his neck. “Jim. Stop. I need to make su-” He’s cut off by Jim biting down and his knees buckle a little at the light pressure just this side of painful pleasure. “Fine.” He slams Jim against the wall and starts rocking against him.

Jim grins dopily and rocks back, already hard. They move against each other at a steady pace for several minutes, trading sloppy kisses between gasps. Jim comes first, throwing his head back against the wall. He sticks a hand down Leo’s pants and jerks him off until he comes. When it’s all over, Jim starts laughing. “I can’t believe I just came in my pants like a teenager. God, I’m going to pack now.”

Leo growls and pulls Jim’s arm, bringing the blond flush against him. “Like hell you are.”

So what if they never get to packing?

-

The morning comes and they’re fumbling to get Jim packed, as usual. “You know, if you hadn’t had your merry way with me last night, this wouldn’t be a problem, would it?” Jim shoots across the room while he rifles through his shirts, searching for some that are actually clean. (He’s been lazy about laundry.) 

“Oh yeah, because that wasn’t your plan at all. Make it my fault.” Leo grabs some of his own sweaters and shirts and shoves them in the bag. “Just borrow my stuff. We all know you were going to do it anyway.”

Jim grins at him across the room, but it’s tinged with stress. He suddenly is gripped by fear and he sits down on the bed. “Bones, we should just go to Georgia. This was a bad idea.” They had never gone to Iowa for Christmas before, always opting for Georgia and Leo’s family.

They had decided this year to switch things up and go to Iowa. Jim was freaking out about it.

“Jim. Don’t be an idiot. Your mother invited us and we’re going. Your brother and his family are going to be there and so are the girls. It’s all going to be fine.” Leo crosses the room to wrap an arm around Jim. “I know you’re nervous but it’s going to be great.”

Jim stares at him dumbly for a few moments before nodding and getting up to grab socks. “Yeah, you’re ri-”

“Jim, no-” Leo bolts off the bed to stop Jim but it’s too late.

Jim stares at Leo with the box in his hand. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to speak. He stares at the small black velvet box with the red ribbon around it and then at Leo. His gaze switches between the two for what seems like an eternity. 

Leo panics, of course. He starts toward Jim and grabs the box from him. He hasn’t opened it yet, so the situation can still be saved. “It’s a-uh-necklace. For my mom. For Christmas.” He nods. “Yeah.”

Jim obviously doesn’t buy it, though. He just shakes his head and walks over to the closet. He stretches to get something off the top shelf. Leo sees a strip of bare skin where his shirt rides up by his waist and he wonders briefly if he’s losing Jim but something tells him he’s not. Jim turns back to him with something behind his back. “I guess now is as good a time as any to give you my christmas present, isn’t it?”

Leo stares, not getting it yet. “What the hell do you mean, kid?”

“Close your eyes.”

“I’m not going to close my eyes.”

“Just do it, okay?” Jim sounds more than a little urgent, so Leo concedes. Jim takes a deep breath and sinks down to one knee, holding his own box open. “Okay. Open.”

Leo gasps so hard he thinks, despite his medical treatment, that his lungs might just explode. “Are you absolutely kidding me?” Escapes past his lips and it makes Jim laugh.

Leo goes down to his own knee and holds up his own gift for Jim. “Bones, we’re the worst.” Jim takes the ring out of the box and holds his hand out expectantly.

Leo gives him his left hand and Jim slips it on. It’s just a simple white gold band, perfectly simple for Leo, who isn’t a fan of wearing things that are too flashy.

The ring he got for Jim, though, is decidedly shinier. It’s white gold (they had talked briefly one drunken night about the pros of white gold over every thing else ever) with five diamonds across it. He gestures for Jim to take his hand, but the blond refuses. “Jim, is this about to get awkward?”

“You haven’t asked me.” Jim states simply. He crosses his arms.

“You didn’t ask me!” Leo exclaims. “Just give me your damn hand, you loser.”

“Maybe I don’t want to marry you.”

“You just gave me a ring.” Leo holds out his own hand as though to prove it to Jim. “I’m pretty sure that means you want to do this.”

“You’ll never know until you ask.” Jim speaks petulantly.

“Fine.” Leo huffs frustratedly and sits down cross-legged on the carpet. Jim does the same. “James Tiberius Kirk, I have known you since you were the scrawniest kid on the block who liked to run away from home a lot and I thought you were an idiot. I never could get rid of you, though. I wanted to for a long time but you held on. There are still some times that I want to strangle you, but when I wake up and see your damn blue eyes that shouldn’t be real and that light that you give off, I realize that I’d be damned if you ever got away from me now.” He opens the box again. “Will you marry me?”

Jim’s cheeks are wet with tears and he nods. “Bones. Yes. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting a speech. I feel lame now.”

“I honestly wouldn’t have expected it from you.”

“We’re going to miss our flight, aren’t we?”

Leo checks his watch. “It’s fine. You weren’t packed, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay presents!  
> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
